In the past, ceiling fans have been routinely mounted to electrical boxes installed in a ceiling especially for such fans. However, often the need for air circulation within a room is not fully known until after the room is completed and in use. Flaws in the HVAC system may lead to a later arising need for more ventilation, as well as changes in the use of the room, changes in the number or nature of the users, or it may be just that the users' preferences have changed. All of these reasons and others can result in a need for increased air circulation in a finished room.
However, once a room is finished, the cost to install a new ceiling fan electrical outlet increases dramatically. The wiring is usually not exposed; so expensive to repair holes often are needed to be cut into the walls and or ceiling.
Consequently, there Exists a Need for a Simple and Inexpensive Way to Add a ceiling fan to an existing finished room.